The Legend of Draganta 3: Storm of Chaos
by Draganta the Dragonlord
Summary: Nine months after the Chaos gods defeat by the combined strength of Draganta,Stephen and Jennifer,Draganta married to Isabeau had a son named Caledor.But evil always finds a way to evolve and Draganta has to seek outside help from another world.Ch. 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

**DtD: Hi folks! I'm back with a brand new story.**

**Scarlet and S.P.: What's it called DtD?**

**DtD: It's called The Legend of Draganta 3: Storm of Chaos. Well since everybody wanted a sequel I decided to make a sequel. I'd like to thank my loyal fans and reviewers for all of their support in the previous story as they've been very helpful in keeping me motivated. For all of this story I don't own anything except for my OC's, plot and storyline. Surprise for you in this unexpected crossover.**

The New Prince and The New Guardian.

About nine months later Isabeau gave birth to a healthy baby dragon. It had silver scales on its body, white scales on its underbelly and amber eyes.

'Isn't he beautiful Draganta?' said Isabeau tickling the new baby.

'He sure is, just like you Isabeau.' replied Draganta making Isabeau blush and giggle at the same time.

'What will we call him?' asked Isabeau.

'Why don't we name him Caledor?' asked Draganta unexpectedly.

'I love that name!' replied Isabeau.

'Me too.'

They both looked at their son with love and watched his belly move up and down in time to his breathing. They went to sleep since it was 12:00a.m.

_The Next Morning_

Draganta woke up only to find his son gone. Isabeau woke up a minute later and panicked when she found Caledor gone.

'Where's my baby?!' she cried.

'I'll find him.' replied Draganta as he went off to find Caledor.

Draganta ran through the hallways until he saw a silver blur run into Stephen's room.

'That boy will be the death of me!' sighed Draganta as he entered the room only to find that Caledor was only watching Stephen.

'Caledor, you had me and your mother worried sick!' glared Draganta.

'Sowwy dad, I just wanted to explore the castle. I also wanted to see Uncle Stephen and Auntie Jennifer.' replied Caledor as he was on the verge of tears.

Draganta then walked over to his son and gave him a smile as he was glad that Caledor was safe.

'I hope Caledor wasn't too much trouble for you Stephen!?' said Draganta.

'He was very quiet and I was glad to see him. Besides he's my nephew.' said Stephen as he tickled Caledor's belly playfully.

Caledor squirmed and wriggled under the amount of tickling that Stephen was giving him. Jennifer walked over and picked Caledor up cradling him in the process.

'Aw! You're a cute little fella aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are.' baby-talked Jennifer as she tickled Caledor.

Caledor somehow managed to get out of Jennifer's grasp and grab Stephen's sword. Isabeau came in and saw Caledor wielding Stephen's sword.

'Caledor, give me the sword please.' she said calmly.

'Okay mommy.' said Caledor and placed Stephen's sword on the ground.

_Meanwhile in Rynn's room_

Rynn was nursing Corish since she was hungry. Keirnu came in from fishing with a huge whale or at least half a whale.

'Honey, where did you get that?' asked Rynn in surprise.

'I caught it for the three of us down at the beach, my Rynn.' replied Keirnu as he chopped up the whale.

'YAY!' cried Corish in delight and tackled Keirnu to the ground, nuzzling her father.

'Corish please get off me.'

'Sowwy daddy.' she replied as they started eating.

_Back in Stephen's Room_

Jennifer was having a wash in the bathroom until she felt something grab her from behind. When she looked she saw none other than Caledor wearing shades.

'Do you mind waiting outside Caledor?' asked Jennifer making sure not to make him cry.

'No I don't.' replied Caledor as he walked out to wait for Jennifer.

Caledor waited patiently for Jennifer to come out as he wanted to give her a present from him to her. When Jennifer came out she walked over to Caledor and started tickling him playfully.

'Jennifer stop please!' laughed Caledor as he wriggled and squirmed.

Jennifer just laughed as she kept it up.

Stephen was training at the dojo to finish his training to be a qualified Guardian.

'Stephen the last element that you must learn to be a qualified guardian is called "Darkness".' said Lianna as she demonstrated the fury attack.

'Now you try.'

'Piece of cake.' replied Stephen as he managed to control the darkness element with ease even though he never trained in awhile.

But as he did so the darkness went out of control as Lianna expected to happen.

'So much for it being a piece of cake.' she giggled.

Stephen then walked right into the darkness. It surrounded him and was absorbed into his body.

'I feel more powerful!' he exclaimed.

He looked at his sword and noticed it was pure black in colour meaning that he mastered all the elements.

'Stephen, you are a true guardian.' announced Lianna.

'Indeed he is.' said Ignitus when he came in.

Terrador, Cyril and Volteer came in a minute later and they surrounded Stephen.

'What are you doing now?' asked Stephen curiously.

'We're giving you a little bit of our elements so that you can teach young dragons all the elements.' replied Cyril as he blasted ice at Stephen.

The others blasted fire, electricity, earth and light at Stephen also. When they were done Stephen had smoke coming off of his body from the different elements.

'Are you alright Stephen?' asked Ignitus as he examined Stephen's body for any sign of injury.

'Never better.' replied Stephen to the guardians.

Even though his body didn't have any cuts or bruises on it Ignitus still couldn't help but feel uneasy about Stephen. When Stephen was gone he went into his chamber and pondered over what happened to Stephen at that very moment.

'How can that young guardian just withstand five different types of elemental attacks and still keep standing?' he asked himself.

Ignitus looked in the "Tome of Heroes" and read through Stephen's description again since he was studying Stephen's history deeply.

'Of course. He's a celestial dragon! Why didn't I see it before?' he said to himself in frustration.

Caledor ran into Ignitus's room and looked at the tome trying his best to learn its secrets.

'What's that Mister Ignitus?' he asked in wonder.

'It's a book called "The Tome of Heroes" and it describes every hero/ heroine in the history of Weijin and the Dragon Realms.' replied Ignitus looking at Caledor in wonder.

Seeing a birthmark on his head Ignitus examined Caledor more closely to determine that he was a warrior reborn.

'You're Davian Thule reborn!' exclaimed Ignitus.

'Yeah and I've come back to finish what I started.' replied Caledor.

Just at that moment Isabeau came in and saw Caledor looking at the tome.

'Come on Caledor we've got to go back to our home now.' she said gently as she took him away.

'Bye Mister Ignitus.' he called.

'I'll talk to you later young Caledor.' replied Ignitus as he continued to study the tome.

Stephen suddenly felt a chill racing down his spine which meant a new enemy has risen.

'Not again!' he groaned in frustration as he raced through the hallways to his parent's room

_Meanwhile_

On a hill just outside the castle a dark figure stood there gazing at the castle. He had a black hooded cloak that hid his face. He wielded an outlandish weapon that looked like a customised sword.

'So this is Weijin?' said the dark figure as he disappeared into a portal of shadow.

But after he did he unleashed a horde of nobodies into the realm of Weijin and then into the Dragon Realms.

'Nobodies attack the castle!' came the order from out of nowhere.

The nobodies marched towards the castle but they were then ordered to attack far away in the west of the world. They marched into the temple of the Celestial Dragon monks and killed all of them, they marched onwards to the Empire and created total chaos in every town, village and city. When they were done they covered the whole world in darkness. Xemnas appeared then and laughed.

'This world will crumble under the darkness once and for all.' exclaimed Xemnas aloud.

The nobodies silently cheered as Xemnas caused them to construct a mighty fortress for him.

_In the World of The Destiny Islands_

A young boy named Sora was relaxing at his usual spot until his two friends Riku and Kairi came with a messege from a different world.

'Hey Kairi, what's the messege?' asked Sora thinking that it's from King Mickey.

'It beats me but it says that it's from some guy named Draganta the Dragonlord.' replied Kairi.

'Well what does it say?' asked Riku as he became interested in the messege all of a sudden.

'It says: "To whom it may concern,

I need help since my allies are now dead or so the report said when it came to the castle of Weijin in Grand Cathay. My older brother will be waiting for you when you get to Grand Cathay. We're being attacked by creatures called "Nobodies" or so Stephen, my brother, told me since he fought against them when he was only ten years old. You might be shocked and surprised by both of our apperance at first but we're just like you in a way, peaceful, kind, generous and knowing when to fight. In other words, we're warriors at heart. Please hurry soon as my kingdom's time is growing short and the fate of my world is at stake.

Your brother in arms,

Draganta the Dragonlord." said Kairi as she read through the message.

'Well sounds like this "Dragonlord" guy really needs our help.' said Sora.

'One problem: How do we get there?' replied Riku.

Suddenly the door to light appeared and they stepped through, wielding their keyblades just in case they come out on the other side and meet an enemy that kills them straight away. When they came out on the other side they were greeted by Stephen.

'Greetings Warriors of The Destiny Islands.' called Stephen as they looked at him in shocked amazement.

'Who're you?' asked Sora, Riku and Kairi in unison.

'I'm Draganta's brother, Stephen. Now let head off to the castle.' replied Stephen as he led them to Weijin to meet everybody.

**DtD: So what does everybody think?**

**S.P.: This story is gonna be good!**

**Scarlet: YAY! FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Rosie: HE'S BACK!**

**Caledor: I'm hungry!**

**Scarlet: DtD, Caledor's hungry. DtD?**

**DtD: (Already drives away in his Baneblade tank.) I know I'm lousy but Rosie's great with babies. Read and Review and also tell me if you like the new crossover.**

**Rosie:For the love of -! Why do I have to babysit?!**


	2. Road to Weijin

**DtD: Well since everybody likes the crossover that I picked, I'm sticking to it.**

**S.P.: You owe us big time for babysitting Caledor, DtD!**

**DtD: Would Chapter 2 cover it?**

**Scarlet: That and minding Caledor yourself!**

**DtD: Fine. Welcome to Chapter 2 folks. As usual I don't own anything to do with Spyro , Kingdom Hearts or anybodies OC's except for my OC's, plot and storyline. Enjoy.**

Road to Weijin.

_The next day_

Riku was up early pondering about the new world they were in. He looked over at Sora, Kairi and Stephen resting.

'Riku, can you trust this "Stephen"?' asked a mysterious man shrouded appeared right in front of him.

'Who are you?' replied Riku as his "Soul Eater" keyblade.

'I'm just checking on my acquaintance. Is that a crime?' mocked the dark figure as he revealed his identity.

The identity was none other than Sephiroth, the one winged angel.

'Say "Goodbye" to this miserable world forever!' said Sephiroth as he raised his masamune, ready to strike Riku's body hard.

(Time for a song for this moment. I Am All of Me by Crush 40. Tell me if you like the song in your reviews.)

_I see no, hear no evil,_

_Black writing on the wall,_

_Unleash a million faces,_

_And one by one they fall_

_Black-hearted evil,_

_Brave-hearted hero,_

_I am all, I am all I am,_

_I... I... I am._

Sephiroth charged at Riku but was blocked by Riku's keyblade. Riku then delivered a slash but missed Sephiroth altogether. Sephiroth then unleashed pillars of fire at Riku. Riku dodged every one of them except for the last one which burned him a little bit.

_Here we go buddy,_

_Here we go buddy,_

_Here we go,_

_Here we go buddy,_

_Here we go,_

_Go ahead and try to see through me,_

_Do it if you dare,_

_One step forward, two steps back,_

_I'm here.( One step forward, two steps back)_

_Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT.._

The small fight intensified as Sephiroth kept up his onslaught against Riku. Suddenly another man appeared from out of nowhere, wielding a large sword, dressed all in black and had blonde hair.

'Cloud!' said Sephiroth with a hint of rage.

'Sephiroth!' replied Cloud with the same hatred to Sephiroth.

_Can you see all of me?_

_Walk into my mystery,_

_Step inside and hold on for dear life,_

_Do you remember me?_

_Capture you and set you free,_

_I am all, I am all of me._

_(I am, I am all of me!)_

_I am... I am all of me._

_I am... I am all of me._

_I am... I am all of me._

Sephiroth grabbed Riku by the neck and threw him at a tree causing Riku to get knocked out for awhile. Cloud raced towards Sephiroth and they both clashed swords.

_Here we go!_

_I see and feel the evil,_

_My hands will crush'em all._

_You think you have the answer,_

_Well I laugh and watch you fall!_

_Black-hearted evil_

_Brave-hearted hero_

_I am all, I am all I am..._

Sephiroth had enough and sliced the tree near Riku down trapping him under it. Cloud was trying to stab Sephiroth in the heart but missed by inches. Sephiroth then tried to slice Cloud's arm off but was blocked by Stephen who luckily enough was a light sleeper.

'I don't think so pal!' smirked Stephen.

'You'll die as well so.' replied Sephiroth as he tried to cut Stephen's tail but was blocked by Sora as he was awake all morning.

_I... I... I am._

_Here we go buddy,_

_Here we go buddy,_

_Here we go,_

_Here we go buddy,_

_Here we go._

_Go ahead and try to see through me,_

_Do it if you dare,_

_One step forward, two steps back,_

_I'm here.(One step forward, two steps back)_

Sephiroth attempted to run towards Kairi and stab her in the chest but she was quicker and stabbed him in the wing. Sephiroth growled in pain as Kairi's keyblade penetrated his wing. He then slashed her across the chest but only manages to cut her arm a little.

_Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT.._

_Can you see all of me?_

_Walk into my mystery,_

_Step inside and hold on for dear life,_

_Do you remember me?_

_Capture you and set you free,_

_I am all, I am all of me._

_(I am, I am all of me!)_

Sephiroth had enough of the fight and made a copy of himself. As the keyblade wielders, Cloud and Stephen defended themselves from the assault, but Stephen got out his boltgun and shot Sephiroth repeatedly but Sephiroth was quicker and whacked the gun out of his paw.

_I am..._

_I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day..._

_I am..._

_I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day..._

_I am! I am! I am!_

_I am! I am! I am!_

_I am!_

_Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT!.._

Sephiroth was nearly defeated but he rose into the air and disappeared saying "We'll meet again fools."

Kairi felt a weird feeling coming over her as she collapsed on the ground.

'So Cloud. How did you get here?' asked Riku as he put away his keyblade.

'The same way you got here.' replied Cloud simply.

_Can you see all of me?_

_Walk into my mystery,_

_Step inside and hold on for dear life._

_Do you remember me?_

_Capture you and set you free,_

_I am all, I am all of me._

_(I am, I am all of me!)_

_I am, I am all of me..._

'Where do we go from here Stephen?' asked Riku as Sora placed Kairi on his back.

'To where I live my friends and I don't live in a cave like in the stories long ago, I live in a castle with my family and friends. It's just a mile from here.' replied Stephen as they walked away.

_Meanwhile_

Ornlu became a hired mercenary after he got to the nearest city. He was sitting at his desk eating a pizza since the town specialized in cooking pizzas of different kinds, from mushroom to pepperoni.

'Ah this is the life, pizza, fame and cash all around. Nothing like when I was back at Weijin were I was never recognized as a "true" warrior.' said Ornlu not knowing that he had a client waiting to ask for his help.

'So. You're the great mercenary Ornlu Pridewing?' said the client.

'Yeah and you are?' replied Ornlu smugly.

'The name is Xemnas and I want to hire you to take out this dragon.' replied Xemnas as he showed Ornlu a picture of Draganta's son, Caledor.

'Is that all?'

'Well, well, well, are we the curious type?' mocked Xemnas.

'I asked a simple question and I want answers!' growled Ornlu as Chaos began to rush through his veins once again.

A fight broke out between Xemnas and Ornlu inside the building. Ornlu unsheathed his sword as Xemnas was firing lasers at him.

'Think you can handle this onslaught?!' jeered Xemnas watching Ornlu deflect all of the lasers away from his body.

'I can take the heat!' growled Ornlu as a laser tried to hit him in the back.

'Hm, even though he's a dragon, he might be useful on the nobodies side.' thought Xemnas as he stopped the lasers.

'How would you like to work for me?'

'What's in it for me?' replied Ornlu glaring at Xemnas.

'Improved abilities, new weapons and control minions of you're choice.' smirked Xemnas as he held out his hand for Ornlu to shake.

Ornlu thought about it for awhile until he decided on it.

'I choose no since I'd rather have another person to bid higher than you. Come back some other time.' replied Ornlu.

'Very well, you leave me no choice in the matter.' replied Xemnas as the rest of Organization XIII appeared and surrounded Ornlu.

_Back at Weijin_

Spyro and Rosie were just having a picnic in the castle gardens until Caledor playfully tackled Rosie to the ground.

'Caledor!' glared Rosie until she saw Caledor cowering behind a small boulder.

'Relax Rosie, he was only playing.' said Spyro as he led Caledor over to Rosie.

Caledor looked at Rosie sadly and said "Wosie I'm sowwy.'

'It's alright little Caledor. I forgive you.' replied Rosie as she took Caledor in her forelegs and hugged him gently.

At that moment Stephen came in with the wielders of the keyblades and Cloud Strife. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched by a dragoness with aqua eyes, black scales and a pink underbelly.

'So this is where the great dragonlords live? I hope they don't mind me dropping in.' said the dragoness as she walked down the hill.

**DtD: I'm extremely sorry for the extremely long delay. I had a hell of a lot of tasks to do for school and I hope that you all understand.**

**S.P.: ABOUT TIME YOU FINISHED THE BLASTED CHAPTER!**

**DtD: What was THAT?!**

**S.P.: Nothing.**

**Scarlet:It's good to have another chapter biting the dust.**

**Caledor: DtD, Wosie's at your sword.**

**DtD: THAT BLASTED PINK BRAT! I'LL FIX HER FOR GOOD!(Goes off and brings hell on Rosie. Then comes back after awhile.) Read and Review folks.**


	3. Meeting the Family

**DtD: Welcome back folks to another chapter. I don't own anything related with Kingdom Hearts, Spyro the Dragon or anybodies OC's as they're owned by their respected creators. **

**S.P.: Who was that dragoness in the last chapter DtD?**

**Scarlet: He can't tell you Shadow, since he's taken an oath of silence until this chapter is done.**

**Caledor: DtD hopes you enjoyed the story so far.**

**Scarlet: AW! Caledor! Come here. Come to Aunty Scarlet.**

**Caledor: (Jumps on a mini motorbike and drives away as fast as possible)**

Meeting the Family.

Cloud was amazed to find humans and dragons living together in peace and harmony. Kairi was looking at the young dragon hatchlings playing in the streets.

'Um Stephen?' she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

'Yeah?' replied Stephen as he turned around to face Kairi.

'Why aren't they killing each other?'

'Because in the past dragons and humans were once enemies but one faithful day, everything changed for the better. Now humans and dragons live in peace and harmony together as one.' explained Stephen.

Suddenly they were surrounded by 22,000 samurai heartless which were trying to get into the castle.

'Alright you guys, let do this!' smirked Stephen as he imagined his family having their hearts taken by the heartless.

'Right!' said the four in unison as they took out there weapons and got into position.

(A/N: This battle isn't like the ones you see in Kingdom Hearts or Spyro. It's a turn-based fight. Hope you like it so comment on it in your reviews. )

Stephen and his friends moved forward and stopped as they came to a low wall. Sora used Thundaga in the magic phase and shocked all of the heartless, Riku used Dark Aura and killed three more heartless, Kairi on the other hand was attacked by 2 heartless and was beginning to bleed, Cloud didn't attack since he was a close combat type of warrior and Stephen didn't use any magic or fury attack since he was still able to use his boltgun and done a rapid fire attack on the heartless killing several of them at the same time.

'Well now it's their turn!' said Stephen as he reloaded his gun.

The heartless ran forward until they came to a wall of sandbags. They then threw dark shurikan's at their enemies but hit the wall instead.

'What now?' asked Kairi who was clueless of what to do next.

'Close combat!' replied Stephen as he charged into the fray with Cloud.

Cloud smirked and charged into the heartless, slicing them as he went. Kairi faired good for a novice of a keyblade bearer. Sora used Ragnarok and sliced some more heartless, then finished off with XII blades while teamed up with Riku.

The battle kept getting more intense by the minute as both sides exchanged blows. Suddenly a gun known as a JWL ST180 Superturret gun was deployed in the midst of the battle.

'Get down!' called a voice as three figures appeared in front of the allies.

'Who are you?' asked Stephen as the three figures appeared in front of them.

'I'm Gyro and these are my friends, Opex and Thor. It's good to meet some form of civilization in this world.' replied Gyro who looked on as the missiles and bullets raced through the air taking out dozens of heartless in under a minute.

A few minutes passed and all that was left of the heartless was just one samurai. Stephen pulled out his boltgun and opened fire on the last heartless, killing it without any mercy.

'Hey do any of you have food? We're starving!' asked Opex.

'No but there's some inside and by the way, I'm Stephen and these are my allies, Cloud, Sora, Riku and Kairi. Get your weapon and lets go to eat!' replied Stephen as he led them to the Great Hall.

_In the Great Hall_

Draganta was relaxing by the fire with Isabeau and Caledor snuggled into his body. Rosie and Spyro were talking to each other. Ignitus and the other guardians were deciding on who to train next, Corish or Caledor. Alarielle and Braganza were talking with Rynn and Keirnu. Morgir and Tyrune, who aren't babies anymore but two 3 year old younglings, were playing a tabletop wargame called Warhammer 40,000.(A/N: Yeah you can get miniatures of the PC game too from Games Workshop.) Jennifer was sitting beside the fire waiting for Stephen to arrive.

'I'm back!' called Stephen which made Jennifer run over to him and embrace him in a hug.

'About time you got back. Where were you?' asked Jennifer with a hint of worry.

'I was just out for a walk until I was attacked by white creatures called "Nobodies". I killed them all but then I thought about my home and family as well as you. So I sent for help and here's the help. This is Sora, Kairi, Riku, Cloud, Gyro, Opex and Thor. They helped me on the way back here.' explained Stephen as he stroked Jennifer's waist lovingly.

'We've come to see Draganta, not to see you flirting with your girlfriend!' said Sora in frustration.

Stephen glared daggers at Sora which meant that he crossed the line. He grabbed Sora by the jacket and

threw him outside to fight.

'You ready Sora!' snarled Stephen as he took out his swords.

'Bring it novice!' retaliated Sora who charged towards Stephen and tried to slice his arm.

Stephen unleashed his fury attack catching Sora off-guard and sent him sliding across the ground. Sora then tried to knock Stephen out with Ragnarok.

'That's the best you can do?' sneered Stephen as he easily dodged the attack and countered with his attack called "DCCLXXVII Blades" slicing Sora's body.

Kairi looked on as her best friend was attacked brutally. She was about to throw her keyblade at Stephen but Jennifer saw this and attacked her.

'Stay away from my boyfriend you NOVICE!' growled Jennifer as she took out her swords that Stephen gave to her for Christmas.

A fight broke out between Jennifer and Kairi who weren't holding back for any reason. Kairi swung her keyblade towards Jennifer's neck but Jennifer blocked it and countered with knocking Kairi a few yards away.

'Pathetic girl!' smirked Jennifer as she attached her swords together.

Kairi got off the ground and charged at Jennifer but was a moment too late as Jennifer tripped her up and held her sword to Kairi's throat threateningly.

'I give up! You win.' cried Kairi in fear.

'Good, because I don't want anybody hurting my Stephen!' said Jennifer as she walked over to Stephen who was panting from the fight and sustained a few cuts on his arm.

She led him inside and bandaged up his wounds with her tears since she cried a little because her true love was risking his life to defend her. Suddenly Jennifer's tears magically healed Stephen's wounds and also brought them closer together.

_Inside_

Kairi was putting bandages on Sora's wounds until she used rubbing alcohol on his wounds.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' screamed Sora in pain as the rubbing alcohol touched his cuts.

'Oh stay quiet for a minute Sora. You don't hear Stephen whining about it, do you?' said Kairi in frustration.

Stephen was in the next room taking off his new power armour that he designed for himself and Jennifer just a week ago. Caledor and Corish woke up from their nap and walked into the living room to see that they had company.

'Mom, who are these people and dragons?' asked Caledor with a hint of fear.

'This is Sora, Cloud, Riku, Kairi, Gyro, Opex and Thor. They came to help Daddy out with a new enemy.' explained Isabeau who picked Caledor up and cradled him in a motherly fashion.

Rosie looked at Caledor and Corish with curiousity and walked over to them. Suddenly a new dragoness walked into the room thinking that she wouldn't be noticed by anybody. Nobody noticed her except for Draganta.

'And just where do you think you're going?!'he snapped as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the dragoness.

'Sorry but I'm kinda lost. I was told that I can shelter here for awhile.' replied the dragoness.

'By who?' asked Stephen as he sharpened his swords.

'By a dragon that saved me from dragonslayers.' she explained.

'What did it look like?' asked Larka as she entered the room.

'Well he was white with a great sword on his back.' described the dragoness.

'What's your name?' asked Alarielle leading the dragoness over to a chair to have something to eat and drink.

'My name's Scarlet. I came all the way from the Dragon Islands to get help to find my family. But I tried everywhere but then I found their bodies, covered in blood. They were the best parents I ever had and now they're...gone.' cried Scarlet as her tears trickled down her face.

Draganta walked over to her, placed his paw on her shoulder and comforted her.

'I know how you feel Scarlet, I was in the same situation as you are now. But my brother is a celestial dragon and maybe he can help you.' soothed Draganta.

'I'm a warrior, not a miracle worker.' replied Stephen and walked off to get a drink.

Gyro, Opex and Thor were reloading their guns and checking their equipment just in case they needed to fix them.

'Opex, could ya pass that screwdriver?' asked Gyro who was fixing their best gun for the rest of their mission.

'Sure.' replied Opex as she handed Gyro the screwdriver.

'Thanks.' said Gyro as he continued to fix the guns triggering system.

Alarielle was finishing off her glass of wine with her head on Braganza's shoulder. Rynn got up and walked over to Jennifer who looked lonely.

'Is something wrong Jennifer?' she asked curiously.

'No there's nothing wrong except I wonder why Stephen is acting this way? He never done anything like this before.' answered Jennifer.

_Outside on the Balcony_

Stephen was looking up at the moon wondering what was he born to do.

'Stephen are you alright?' asked Alarielle when she came out.

'I'm fine Mom, it's just that I'm trying to think what I was born to do.' replied Stephen as he clenched his fist, trying so hard to suppress his sadness.

Alarielle could see the sadness in her first born son's eyes and without him knowing it, she pulled him into a motherly hug. Stephen felt her head being placed on his shoulder but accepted her hug without any questioning.

_That night_

Stephen was awake thinking about what came over him earlier on in the day. He looked at Jennifer who was sleeping silently beside him. Her breathing was in perfect rhythm which made Stephen's heart skip a beat. He saw her in the moonlight as she shivered with the cold so he pulled the quilt back over her and tucked her in with care.

'Thanks my love.' groaned Jennifer in her sleep.

'You're welcome my princess.' replied Stephen softly so he wouldn't wake Jennifer up and went to sleep after a minute of constant worry and thinking.

At that moment Stephen had a nightmare. It was so terrifying that if he woke he'd raise the dead with his roar. He was in a wasteland of broken bodies on the ground like children's toys and a foul stench hung constantly in the air.

Suddenly a dark figure in black armour approached Stephen and stopped two yards away from him.

'Who are you?' asked Stephen as the dark figure came closer and closer.

It unsheathed it's sword and attempted to slice Stephen's head off. Stephen woke up sweating from the nightmare and noticed Jennifer looking at him in worry.

'Are you okay my Prince?' she asked.

'Yeah, I just had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about.' he answered giving her a good morning kiss in the process.

**DtD: I'm sorry for the extremely long delay as I had projects to do, Christmas shopping to finish and going to a Warhammer 40,000 event last Saturday week. I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me. And I'd like to give a warm welcome to Gp75's OC's: Gyro, Opex and Thor.**

**Caledor: I fowrgive you Uncle Stephen.**

**DtD: AW! You're the best Caledor!**

**Corish: What about me?!**

**DtD: You too Corish.**

**Shadow and Scarlet: Forgetting about us?!**

**DtD: No, no, no, I'm just getting to that part. You two are what make my story so fun. Read and Review my friends.**


	4. The Christmas Crush

**Scarlet: Gotcha! (Grabs Caledor and cuddles him)**

**Caledor: SECURITY!**

**DtD: Welcome to Chapter 4 my friends. I'm sorry for my lateness since I was enjoying the Christmas feeling and New Year excitement. Anyway, this chapter has another hint of romance. What is it you ask? Read to find out.**

**S.P.: About time you lazy Chapter Master!**

**DtD: Enjoy while I teach somebody a lesson! (Runs after S.P. with a Warscythe.)**

The Christmas Crush.

Stephen was up early the next morning working on a new weapon to use in combat, a weapon that can pierce armor, flesh and bone.

'This will be seen in every army at my brother's disposal. Nothing will stand in our way! Great! Now I'm starting to sound like an evil prince!" exclaimed Stephen who was making a few adjustments to the new weapon.

Caledor walked in with Corish right behind him. They were hiding on Morgir and Tyrune since the were playing a game of hide and seek.

'Ready or not here we come!' called Morgir as she ran into the room.

'Looking for someone?' asked Stephen without looking up from the weapon.

'I'm looking for Caledor and Corish big brother.' replied Morgir who found them easily.

'Dwat!' said the two babies in unison.

The four went elsewhere to play as there wasn't much room to play in Stephen's room. Jennifer came in to spend some time with Stephen.

'So my love, what will we do today?' she asked joyfully.

'Well it is Christmas you know.' replied Stephen as he hugged her tenderly.

'So we'll go off...'

'Christmas shopping!' they said in unison.

Jennifer ran off to get ready to hit the town. Draganta was passing by and saw the look in Stephen's eyes so he went inside.

'Hey brother, why was Jennifer in with you?' he asked curiously.

'She wanted to know what we were going to do today and since it's Christmas, we're going shopping! Wanna come?' explained Stephen.

'I can't brother. I need to help father with the decorations, food and drinks.' replied Draganta.

'Okay but we'll be getting the presents for the others so keep it low profile, okay?'

'My lips are sealed.' said Draganta and then walked off to help out with the decorations.

Alarielle came in and sat down beside Stephen as he was finished his new weapon, the warscythe.

'Is there something wrong my son?' she asked concerned about him always making weapons everytime he got nervous.

'Mom, I'm in love!' exclaimed Stephen as he looked into his mother's caring eyes.

'Aw! With who?'

'I'm in love with Jennifer. At first I only looked at her as only a sniper but as time passed she became more than that. She became my friend and now she's my girlfriend.' replied Stephen feeling a little embarrassed that he told his mother.

'Stephen, did you tell her your feelings for her?' asked Alarielle.

'I did and she has the same feelings for me! I can't stop thinking about her.' replied Stephen who sighed as he thought about her.

'Stephen, are you ready?' asked Jennifer.

'I'm ready. Lets go!' replied Stephen as he walked into the town with Jennifer.

_In the Town:_

_(It's time for a song for the chapter. "Trail of Broken Hearts" by Dragonforce. Enjoy.)_

'Jennifer, I've got something to say to you.' said Stephen unexpectedly.

_Here we are far beyond the distant sky._

_Seen all the world and how the story will be over._

_Through the snow and tainted mountains we have climbed._

_Now we have found the light that guides us over._

_Through the fallen rain we travelled far and wide_

_And through the blackest darkness_

_Stars above shining bright._

_Through the sun and winter rain will fall._

_All our lives we all were waiting for a sign to call._

_We're walking hand in hand in dreams and endless time._

_How do we know when we will leave this life behind?_

_Stare at life through eyes of mine_

_the hate, the fear and the pain._

_There's a feeling held deep inside – when life you live is in vain._

'What is it Stephen?' asked Jennifer curiously.

_[Chorus_

_Fly away down the lonely roads of yesterday._

_We close our eyes and see the light of brighter days_

_And all alone we'll be where time can never heal_

_With the trail of broken hearts flying free._

_Once again we walk this lonely road._

_There are times that we are wading through the rain and cold._

_We're lost in memories of what we left behind._

_Relive the dreams, the endless screams of pain inside._

_Lives are filled with emptiness_

_The fear returned once again_

_Searching endlessly you cannot see_

_Drown your mind in the pain._

_[Chorus_

There comes a time when a dragon has to choose a dragoness to stay together forever in love and I chose...' started Stephen only to have a quick thought about what to say next.

_The last temptation will be all that's left for me_

_When I see those tears you cry_

_When I hear those lies you lie_

_When I see your creation now falling down on me_

_Is this the reason to be?_

_[Solo_

'You chose who?' asked Jennifer as she clasped her paws around Stephen's paws.

'I chose you Jennifer.' said Stephen as he pulled out a small box from under his wing and got down on one knee.

_[Chorus_

_The trail of broken hearts flying free._

'Really?' Jennifer squealed in delight.

'Really!' replied Stephen as he hugged her and returned home since they had the shopping done for Christmas.

_Back at the Castle:_

Austin was showing the young dragons how to use a gun safely and properly.

'Okay guys, just point your guns. Aim for your target and slowly pull the trigger.' instructed Austin.

Tyrune pulled the trigger a little too fast and hit a bird right through the eye. Everybody looked at him in amazement.

'Oopsie.' said Tyrune scratching the back of his neck nervously.

'It's alright Tyrune. At least you hit something.' laughed Austin as he took the gun and placed it on the table.

'Bye-bye gun.' said Tyrune who walked away to practice his sword fighting with Draganta in the temple.

Stephen and Jennifer came into the great hall smiling to themselves as though they won a gigantic amount of money.

'What's up with you two?' asked Braganza curiously.

'Do you want me to tell them Jennifer?' asked Stephen.

'Just tell them my love.' said Jennifer as she hugged Stephen in a caring hug.

'We have an announcement to make!' exclaimed Stephen as everybody listened in.

'Well, what is it?' asked Alarielle who pretended that she didn't know.

'Well Jennifer and I had a heart-to-heart talk and we decided to stay together forever and get married on New Year's Eve!' replied Stephen who embraced Jennifer lovingly.

Morgir, Caledor and Corish made room on the couch from them since both Stephen and Jennifer were very nice to them. Rosie came in wearing a Christmas dress with Spyro wearing a Christmas hat.

'Why is everybody silent?' asked Rosie who had no clue as to the silence that hung in the air.

'Wosie, Uncle Stephen has something to tell you and Spywo.' said Caledor as cute as possible.

'What is it?' asked both Rosie and Spyro in unison.

'Well Jennifer and I are getting married!' said Stephen catching them off-guard.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't the Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses of Weijin.' mocked a voice from the highest window in the castle.

'Who are you?!' said Sora when he came in with Riku, Kairi, Gyro, Opex and Thor who got into battle position immediately.

At this point Stephen's blood was frozen solid in fear as he looked into the face of a traitor.

'The name's Eleaxus the Flawless, champion of Slaanesh.' declared the hooded figure as it leapt down and landed behind Jennifer.

Stephen looked at Spyro who was frozen with fear as he looked at the towering man that was once a human.

'Get away from my wife-to-be you TRAITOR!' growled Stephen as he unsheathed his new sword that he named the "Wailing Doom".

'Make me Commander!' replied Eleaxus mockingly.

Suddenly a pitch black dragon attacked him from out-of-nowhere and finished off by setting Eleaxus's arm on fire. Cloud eventually came in and saw what was happening. Sephiroth was watching the small skirmish below him as he wondered if the side of Chaos would win or lose.

'Somebody forgot to invite me to the party!' said Cloud as he used his buster sword on Eleaxus, slicing the Champion of Slaanesh's arm off.

Eleaxus just shrugged it off, laughed maniacally and out from where his arm was, came a blood-covered tentacle that grabbed the fallen arm, wrenched the great weapon from it's dead fingers and beckoned the heroes to come forward. Stephen, enraged with the attempt to kill his wife-to-be, charged into the traitor and sliced him in half only to find Eleaxus knitting himself back together.

'You'll get your revenge yet Commander and I'll be waiting for you.' said Eleaxus and disappeared into a dark portal.

'What a waste of my time.' growled Sephiroth then disappeared without a trace.

Stephen then began to put the hatchlings, Tyrune and Morgir to bed since they believed in Weijin's version of Santa and went back to the couch and waited for Jennifer who was taking a shower. After half an hour she came out in a long silk robe and sat down beside her husband-to-be. Alarielle looked over at them and smiled.

'You two were made for each other.' she said unexpectedly.

'Thanks Mom.' said Stephen as he pulled a quilt over both him and Jennifer and watched the plasma tv that Stephen made with the help of Draganta, Spyro and Flame.

'Comfy?' asked Stephen as he gazed into Jennifer's eyes.

'Yes I am. Thanks for asking me.' she answered nuzzling his neck affectionately.

**DtD: Well now you know what's happening in the story so far. Sorry for my lateness again but I was having a week of hard work to do with school and stuff.**

**S.P.: Which way did he go? **

**DtD: Um??? That way! (Points in Scarlet's direction.) Please read and review and also tell me if you liked the song in this chapter in your review as I don't know if you like them or not.**

**Scarlet: (Feeding Caledor.) Eat your food Caledor!**

**Caledor: Uncle Stephen! Help! Uncle Shadow guess who that bwack dwagon is?**


	5. For Love and Friendship

**DtD: Sorry for not continuing my story for over a year. Too much stuff that needs doing, under a lot of stress, relatives after being buried and my grandfather being diagnosed with cancer.**

**Scarlet: Shadow put the bat down!**

**S.P.: ABOUT BLOODY TIME!!!**

**DtD: (Growls loudly) Are you gonna SHUT UP?! (Turns into his dragon form.)**

**For Love and Friendship.**

A few months later Stephen and Jennifer were living in Weijin still but they had their own castle to raise a family in. Caledor was playing with Corish in a game of Warhammer in the Wargames Room. Alarielle came over every hour just to check on them and make sure they were stocked up on food and minerals. As for Shadow and Scarlet they were frolicking in the plains outside since over the months they became the best of friends. But the question was, will it last for long? Austin found a perfect place to build a home for himself and Jessica. It was in a valley about half a mile away from Weijin but it was near a small forest that was infested with giant spiders, five times the size of a human and a lot more vicious than a cold one (A/N: A giant lizard.).

"What the Christ is in there?!" Austin shouted only to attract the giant spiders' attention.

A high-pitched shriek came from the forest and that's when all hell broke loose. Not one but millions of giant spiders came scuttling out from beneath the undergrowth and about to pounce on Austin. But before the spiders did a man in a shredded crimson-colored cloak, a gold claw and a grey bandanna around his head fired shots from his triple-barreled handgun. The gunshots took out three spiders at a time.

"What the hell?!" said Austin in shock.

"Get out of here soldier. This place is gonna be blown to pieces." said the cloaked figure.

"But I'll be living here soon!" growled Austin.

"I know a place far better than this small valley." retaliated the cloaked figure in frustration and fired another three shots at the giant spiders.

Austin got really ticked off with staying on the sidelines and decided to get his own back on the spiders.

"BRING IT ON YOU EIGHT-LEGGED FREAKS!!!!" he shouted and started shooting Julia's payload at the spiders, killing their queen.

The spiders went into total disarray as their monstrous spider queen toppled to the ground, dead.

_**Back at Weijin:**_

Stephen was training a new group of dragon hatchlings in the art of magic until one of them got caught by a carnivorous plant. The other dragon hatchlings went to their friend's aid by breathing fire on the plant to kill it.

'I hate those plants!' growled the little hatchling.

'You'll get used to them eventually young one.' replied Stephen who grew in wisdom very quickly during the few months on missions for Weijin even though most of them were only tournaments such as wizard's duels and jousts.

"I hope so." replied the hatchling as he made his way to the infirmary just in case of any cuts on his underbelly.

Alarielle brought Stephen and the hatchlings some food to keep them full of energy for training. After a while, it started to rain heavily down on the hatchlings and Stephen but he told the hatchlings that to gain strength they have to keep training, or so Davian Thule told him before he died on his death bed. Stephen looked to the sky in deep thought. He thought of all the fond memories that he spent fighting alongside the Chapter Master but only to tear up when it came back to his death. Cloud came up, place his hand on the Chapter Masters' shoulder and lead him to the castle.

_**Meanwhile in the World That Never Was:**_

Xemnas was contemplating a plan so diabolical that it'll force the chosen ones to leave with their allies. He walked to the jail cell in which Ornlu was tied to a titanium table.

'LEAVE ME OUTTA THIS GOD DAMN PLACE!' growled Ornlu full of rage.

Xemnas smiled at his captive's rage and said 'What? And leave you go with your rage? I don't think so my friend.

Ornlu gave Xemnas a death glare but was only to be met by the remaining members of Organisation XIII who pointed their weapons at him.

Xemnas walked up the the albino dragon who was still glaring at the members. The members backed away to make room for the head of their organization. Axel stood by and looked at Xemnas in disgust but didn't express it. Xemnas was going to give Ornlu a choice.

'Now dragon, I'm going to give you a choice. Joins us or your friends will die, one by one.' he said while pointing one of his lightsabres at Ornlu.

Ornlu thought about the answer to give but didn't give his answer for about an hour.

'Why should I care for my friends?! I almost killed one already so I'll join you.' he said with an evil smirk as Chaos took total control of his body.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Xemnas as he released darkness into different worlds.

_**Back in Weijin:**_

Draganta was sparring with Cloud, Rynn and Tyrune who got to fight very well with a sword.

"C'mon Draganta, we've been at this for five hours." said Cloud complaining from fatigue.

"Giving up already?" laughed Draganta.

"Why don't you take me on brother?" said Stephen's voice behind him.

"Thank God." said Cloud as he sat against a boulder.

Rynn and Tyrune joined him to watch the sparring contest. Draganta took his battle stance as did Stephen. The wind started to blow fiercely. Draganta tried to catch Stephen off-guard but only sliced air and felt a whack against his back.

'Dead.' Stephen said smugly.

'Not if I can help it.' retorted Draganta as he threw his sword in his older brother's direction.

Stephen saw this coming and managed to deflect it to the ground a split second before it went through his chest.

'That the best you've got? I've seen Tyranid more deadly than that.' he said without taking his gaze off Draganta.

'What the hell are you talking about?' growled Draganta as he threw a fireball spell at Stephen who quickly dispelled it before it hit him and leave a nasty burn.

Stephen smirked at his younger brother's rash decision and retaliated with his "Celestial Storm" knocking Draganta to the ground and electrocuting him as well but not the full force to kill him.

'Something is burning.' giggled Tyrune as he rolled around the ground laughing.

'It's Draganta's tail!' cried Rynn as she used her "Floodwater" spell to douse the flames that caught fire on the leather armor on Draganta's tail which only soaked Draganta.

'DAMN IT!!!!!!' yelled Draganta as he ran towards the lake.

Tyrune just couldn't stop laughing which was typical for a hatchling his age. Stephen on the other hand just barely avoided a swipe from Firewalker's tail by a mere two inches. Morgir walked up to Tyrune and playfully pinned him down.

'Got you!' she said as she nuzzled Tyrune.

Tyrune rolled over and pinned her to the ground.

'Think again.' giggled Tyrune.

The two rolled around on the grass until they accidentally stopped with their lips locked. They looked at each other in shock and broke the kiss.

'Sorry...' said the two in unison as they blushed in embarrassment.

Rynn who saw them accidentally kissing cuddled them both to reassure them that nobody else saw them. Unknown to them Austin saw everything as he walked into the courtyard.

'Nice one Tyrune.' he said teasingly.

'So?!' retaliated Tyrune with a hint of rage.

Rynn stroked Tyrune's head gently to attempt to calm him down which worked thankfully. Gyro and Opex eventually came with their son Maelstrom who immediately ran over to play with Morgir and Tyrune. The sky suddenly turned a blood red color as black shadow-like creatures appeared and started to march into town. Draganta looked at Stephen who was glaring at the dark creatures swarming into the castle town.

'Draganta, we gotta get to mom and dad now!' cried Stephen as he ran ahead with his swords since he left his daemonhammer in his room.

Draganta immediately followed a second later wielding his sword. As they drew ever closer they noticed that the dark creatures were swallowing hearts. Next hordes of daemons came and joined forces with the heartless.

'What are they Stephen?' asked Draganta totally unsure of what the creatures were.

'Heartless!' shouted Sora as he ran by them.

'And Daemons.' answered Stephen.

'Guess that answers my question.'

A dense fog surrounded them as the fight began.

Stephen scanned for their objective and it was displayed on his auspex.

"Make your way to the castle while defeating every enemy along the way."

'Alright, all we've gotta do is kill them all while we make our way.' said Stephen as he stepped forward towards the enemy horde.

He turned around, whistled and a motorbike built for a dragon. The very minute he got on his body caught fire but it didn't burn him. He became his alter-ego known as the bikerpocalypse of doom. He looked at Jennifer to see if she remembered him. Luckily enough she did.

'Cut down the stragglers. I'll take out the main part of these mindless rabble.' he said and drove at speeds exceeding 500 mph.

Jennifer done as Stephen told her and took out her bolter. Gyro and Opex done the same with their weapons. Rynn took out her blessed sword as did Tyrune. They all charged after Stephen who was nearing the castle gates where a boss battle was about to begin when the others catch up. Jennifer opened fire on twenty heartless and daemons killing them all with every shot. A Soldier heartless took a swipe at Tyrune but only scratched him.

'Huh? What's that green bar below me?' he asked Rynn in surprise.

A sign popped up saying that the green bar is his health.

'Well that makes sense.' replied Rynn who was attacked by seven daemons.

Rynn got very furious and sent out waves of fire at the daemons setting them on fire while they tried to flee.

_Three Hours Later:_

As the last Heartless and Daemon were defeated, Rynn and company made it to Stephen's location only to find that Braganza was out cold.

'DAD!' cried Rynn in despair as she rushed over to Braganza's unconscious body.

'R...Rynn....?' said Braganza weakly.

'Rynn, get dad outta here!' ordered Stephen as he unsheathed his power swords.

The others got ready except Tyrune, Malestrom and Morgir had to stay back. The boss was a daemon named Skulltaker.

'Careful here guys. This daemon is dangerous.' said both Stephen and Jennifer in unison.

Sora, Riku and Kairi showed up with Cloud wielding their weapons.

Cloud noticed the cloaked figure standing beside Austin as they also entered the scene.

'Vincent, how are you?' asked Cloud.

'I've been better.' replied Vincent.

Stephen glared at Skulltaker with hatred in his eyes. Skulltaker done the same and took out his sword.

**DtD: Well I FINALLY have the chapter done. All those that used to review Crossover Helpers stories, he wants you to review his stories still. He requested it.**

**Scarlet O'Hare: What happened to me and Shadow?**

**DtD: I have no idea. So... yeah. Read and Review folks. I don't own anything except my OCs and storyline. Next chapter will be coming a lot quicker that this one.**


End file.
